


"it's always been you."

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Halex, THEY!!, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: hazel wong is an actress, and she shoots a scene that will change everything.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	"it's always been you."

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell this is an idea that came to me at midnight

Hazel Wong sat in her chair, watching the director move around frantically, ordering people about and giving them their scripts back. She herself was clutching her own script, which she’d spent the entirety of last night studying, annotating and memorising. 

This was the script for a special episode that was being filmed for the TV show she was one of the main characters in. Keyword: Special.

This special episode was meant to be an “alternate universe”, which meant that everything was entirely different. Including the fact that her character was meant to be kissing and ending up with the character that Alexander Arcady was playing.

Alexander and Hazel were friends, but Hazel wanted to be more than that. Though she saw the way Alex looked at Daisy Wells, and all hope disappeared.

Daisy (and her character) was all glamour and beauty, while Hazel was really just the sidekick. But not for this episode. She was finally going to be the main character. And Alexander Arcady was playing the love interest.

“Hello, Hazel. Are you excited?” Alexander sat down next to her, smiling and tugging at his shirt sleeves, which Hazel had noticed were just very slightly too short for him.

Hazel instantly felt a blush creep up her cheeks, annoyingly. She just couldn’t help but lose all thought and sense when Alexander was around her. Which was going to happen quite often, for today; how she was even managing right now, she had no idea.

“Yeah, of course! This is going to be fun. And different.” Hazel added, thinking back to how just a couple of days ago, she was only playing a companion to the main character. And now she was the focus of the entire episode.

“Yeah. Hazel, about this scene-” Alexander trailed off as the director told everyone to take their places on set. The scene they were going to do was Scene 7, where Hazel and Alexander were going to kiss. 

Hazel’s heart raced, and she looked over at Alexander, whose ears were red at the tips. _Probably disappointed that I’m not Daisy,_ she thought miserably. 

“Action.” 

Alexander instantly began to move as his character Daniel, bouncing on his feet in the usual cheery way. A grin was plastered on his face, and his eyes were set on Hazel. Or Jennifer, the character she was playing. 

“Hello, Jen. I heard that you wanted to talk to me?” Alexander said.

“Yes,” Hazel said, setting the cup down on the table just the way Jennifer would. Very clumsily. Almost breaking it really. “I… want to tell you something, Dan. Please promise me you won’t freak out?”

“‘Course not, Jen. What is it?” Alexander said, his eyes full with sincerity. Somewhere at the back of her mind, Hazel wanted that sincerity to be real. Maybe it was. Or maybe Alexander really knew how to get into Daniel’s character. Either way, Hazel hoped she was capturing Jennifer’s reactions as well as she could.

“Daniel. I like you. A lot.” Hazel said, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. God, she sometimes hated the way Alexander Arcady made her feel. She supposed it was something Jennifer would do, so she hoped she wouldn’t have to re-do the scene and embarrass herself further.

“Well, Jennifer,” Alexander said, walking towards Hazel, “I like you too. A lot.” He bent down slightly, and pressed his lips to Hazel’s. Well, Daniel pressed his lips to Jennifer’s. Whatever you would say, Hazel felt like she was floating. Like she was on cloud nine. Whether Alexander felt the same way was yet to be seen, but right now, all she could do was savour the moment.

The director yelled, “Cut!” and the camera stopped rolling. Everyone cheered, and Alexander smiled, only a few inches away from Hazel’s face. 

“Hazel. You know I meant every word I said, right?” Alexander said, his blue-green eyes staring into Hazel’s dark brown ones.

“What? I thought… well I thought you liked Daisy. Everyone does.” Hazel said, pulling away slightly in confusion.

Alexander laughed, “No! She’s pretty, but not as pretty as you are. I’ve never liked her like that. It’s always been you.” He tugged at his shirt sleeves again, looking slightly nervous.

Hazel pulled him into another kiss, still feeling as if she was on cloud nine. Someone cheered in the background, but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was Hazel Wong and Alexander Arcady.

Alexander walked away to George Mukherjee, who clapped him on the back. Hazel thought she heard a very faint _“Finally, Arcady! I was going to just tell Hazel about your crush myself.”_

Daisy stood next to Hazel, grinning. “Well, Hazel. Congrats. Though Long Arms is way too stupid to be with someone as amazing as you.” Her golden blonde hair fell in waves around her shoulders, making Hazel wonder why Alexander would ever fancy her over someone as amazing as Daisy. “I’m happy for you, Watson. You deserve him. Even if he isn’t quite up to your standards as he should be.”

“Thank you, Daisy.” 

Hazel felt like the luckiest person on the planet.


End file.
